


Keith kogane x Reader

by Lollypopworld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollypopworld/pseuds/Lollypopworld





	Keith kogane x Reader

Last thing you remember. "Father we must fight, so Zarkon will get Voltron." Allura said holding your hand. "We can't stay and fight, I love you my daughters" King Alfor said. Then everything went black. Then your sleeping pod opened. You see your sister in someones arm, but you don't know who there are. "What are you doing in my ship, where is King Alfor and princess (Y/N)." Allura said holding the boy's ear. "What are you talking about." The tall boy with a of bit on white hair said. "A-allura?" You said trying to get your balance. "(Y/N), are you ok?" You see you sister running over to you. "Where is father, how long have we be sleeping?" You said grabbing your sister hand. "I'm going to check now." Your sister said walking over to the panel. The a guy with a mustache yelled "ENEMY COMBATANTS" You giggle a bit to see the tallish boy and Coran. "Oh, no...." Allura said with sadness in her voice. "What?" You said running up to her. "We have be sleeping for ten thousands years" Allura said trying to hold back her tears. "Man, That's like one thousand plus ten." said the boy with the brown jacket on said. "That's times ten" The boy with a thing called a mullet, but you were not sure. You giggle. "A big blue lion brought us here." The small boy said (This is when they didn't know pidge was a girl) You mumble something. "How do you have the blue lion were is it paladin" You kinda yelled in the the small boy.

So this is my first one i hope you people like it. I am just letting you know it will kinda be like the original and sometimes not. Word count 283


End file.
